


Obi-Wan Kenobi Angst-Filled Mini Fics

by Sulis57



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Lightsabers, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Torture, Whump, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulis57/pseuds/Sulis57
Summary: Looking for little doses of Obi-Wan being tormented, injured, or angry? Step right this way...Quinlan was beside himself. He knew Obi-Wan would never blame him for what was happening, but that didn’t mean Vos wouldn’t blame himself.Suddenly, over the agony shredding through his body, Kenobi shouted, “Don’t tell him anything, Quinlan!”Grievous immediately gestured for the droid to stop. Obi-Wan’s head fell limply forward as he wheezed for breath. The massive android grasped the young Jedi firmly by the hair and wrenched his head back. “So you do know something!”“Even if we do, we’ll never tell you,” Kenobi spat.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962919
Comments: 26
Kudos: 203





	1. How Much Did it Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of mini fics. I shared [this list](https://mostthingskenobi.tumblr.com/post/613300909530808320/simple-angst-sentence-starters) of "angst prompts" on Tumblr and my followers sent me asks requesting the prompt they wanted me to write. Each chapter title is the prompt I received.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was “How much did it hurt?” – I altered the phrasing just a teeny bit :)

Obi-Wan’s screams echoed of the cavernous walls as the droid shocked him again and again. The pain seemed to go on for eternity, burning through his veins like white fire. His arms were numb, chained to the wall above him, and his body ached from hyperextension.

“Stop it!” Quinlan shouted, pulling against his electrobinders. “Leave him alone!”

Grievous paced back and forth between the two Padawans. “I’ll stop hurting him if you tell me what I want to know.”

“We don’t know anything,” Quinlan pleaded.

Grievous turned to the droid. “Increase your power by twenty percent.” The droid complied and the new torrent it sent into Kenobi ripped an unnatural scream from the Jedi’s throat.

Quinlan was beside himself. He knew Obi-Wan would never blame him for what was happening, but that didn’t mean Vos wouldn’t blame himself.

Suddenly, over the agony shredding through his body, Kenobi shouted, “Don’t tell him anything, Quinlan!”

Grievous immediately gestured for the droid to stop. Obi-Wan’s head fell limply forward as he wheezed for breath. The massive android grasped the young Jedi firmly by the hair and wrenched his head back. “So you do know something!”

“Even if we do, we’ll never tell you,” Kenobi spat.

Grievous tightened his grip as one of his robotic arms reached up and pulled Obi-Wan’s sleeves down, revealing the burns left from his electrobinders. Then he pulled the Jedi’s tunic open, exposing the burns on the young man’s chest and neck.

Quinlan visibly blanched as he saw the horrible injuries.

“Are you sure you don’t want to cooperate?” Grievous snarled as one of his claw-like hands gouged into Kenobi’s tender wounds. Obi-Wan tried not to give the android the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but the pain was more than he could bear. “How much does it hurt, Obi-Wan?” Grievous asked. “Tell your friend.”

Kenobi and Vos locked eyes. They could read each other’s energy in the Force. That instant solidified their resolve. _Never give in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!
> 
> Much love!


	2. This is Not Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was “This is not goodbye.” - FYI this is Dark Obi-Wan in my [Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/series/701727) series

Obi-Wan knelt at the little alter, a shrine that Death Watch had not yet discovered and destroyed. An image of Satine sat nestled amongst candles and other small offerings, draped with a black shroud in the deepest corner of a Mandalorian back alley. He was grateful for the shadowy seclusion that concealed his presence along with the black hood that covered his brow.

The candles flickered, their warm, orange light giving the Duchess’s holo an angelic glow. Obi-Wan reached out and traced her features. “Dearest,” he whispered. _Forgive me_ , he thought.

The shrine was a beautiful homage that touched his heart, but his gratitude was tinged with chagrin; such a tribute should not be kept a secret in this wretched gutter. Satine deserved to be remembered as a champion of peace and progress. She deserved to be honored by the galaxy. But most of all she deserved better than what Obi-Wan had given her.

He dropped his head into his hands, fighting the regret that threatened to swallow him.

“What have I done?” he whispered.

The Force fluttered around. _You did all that you could, my love._

His breath caught in his chest as he felt her presence beside him. “I can’t absolve myself,” he said, closing his eyes and focusing on her soft energy.

_I know you can’t. Which is why this burden will plague you forever. Why do you insist on punishing yourself?_

“Because I am to blame.”

_I forgive you, Obi-Wan. Please forgive yourself._

Tears stung his eyes but he wiped them away. “This grief is unbearable.”

He felt her arms wrap around him from behind, clutching across his chest while her cheek pressed against his. _I am always with you._

He nestled against her. “I know,” he whispered.

_Go forth, my love. Do your duty. Make me proud. When you are in need I will come to you._

Satine slowly dissolved and Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He took one final look at the holo enshrined in candlelight. “This is not goodbye,” he said. Kenobi rose to his feet, feeling peace in his heart for the first time in weeks. He pulled his cape more closely around him before walking off into the dark Mandalorian streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!
> 
> Much love!


	3. Does it Hurt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was “Does it Hurt?” - P.S. I wrote this before Clone Wars season 7 came out and practically copied this scene LOL!!

“Just pull it out already,” Obi-Wan gasped as he clutched his side, a large jagged, metal shard sticking out between his fingers as blood seeped through his tunic. He sat propped against a munitions box as Cody leaned over him. Their crash-landed ship was nearby, many injured men strewn about. They had gone down hard and fast, shot down as they entered enemy territory.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, General, at least not until Kix gets here,” the Clone Commander said.

The Jedi tried to breathe through the discomfort, his face becoming pale and drawn.

“If we pull it out, the bleeding will increase. I don’t have enough supplies here to patch you up.”

“Not to worry,” Kenobi lied, pretending he was not about to pass out. “I know there are others hurt far worse than I. But I’m afraid we don’t have time to wait. We must mobilize before the Separatists find our crash site. So either you pull it our or I will.”

Cody stood and spun to the nearest soldier. “Trooper!” he shouted, pointing at the clone’s chest. “Find Kix and get him up here on the double! Move it!” He knelt back by Kenobi’s side. “We need you, General. Let’s give Kix a few more minutes. Won’t do us any good if you bleed to death.”

“What happened to you?”

Both Obi-Wan and Cody turned to see Anakin approaching, the young man’s temperament as light and casual as ever.

“Where have _you_ been?” Kenobi muttered.

Anakin knelt next to Obi-Wan across from Cody. “I’ve been getting our men ready to move out. You sitting down on the job, Master?”

Skywalker felt Cody bristle at his jibe. The fact the Obi-Wan didn’t return a snarky quip worried the younger Jedi. “What’s wrong?” he queried, his tone becoming more serious.

Obi-Wan didn’t answer.

Anakin reached out and gently pulled his master’s hand away from his abdomen, revealing a fragment of the durasteel ship’s hull, about eight inches long protruding from Kenobi’s left side. It went all the way through and came out his back between his lower ribs. “Force,” Anakin breathed, trying to steady himself. “Does it hurt?”

Fire flashed through Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Of course it bloody hurts!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!
> 
> Much love!


	4. I Can't Breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was “I can't breathe.” - Edana is an original female character that was debuted in [Fire on Tatooine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833520). I love her with all my heart. I have a whole fic written about her and Obi-Wan :)

Another explosion blasted dirt and rocks in the air. Obi-Wan rolled to his side, keeping his head low as he scanned his surroundings. His companion lay a few meters to his left, sprawled on her back, her body twisted at an unnatural angle. He crawled to her, squinting against the dirt being kicked up by laser bolts that peppered the ground. “Edana!” he shouted, leaning over her, trying to be heard over the battle’s din. Her armor was covered in dirt and blood and her chest rose and fell at uneven intervals; she was badly wounded. “We can’t stay here!” he shouted.

She clutched at his tunic, her mouth moving, but he couldn’t hear her. He leaned down, placing his ear to her lips. “Go without me,” she whispered.

He turned and looked into her eyes. “Never.”

Just then, a blaster bolt struck Obi-Wan from behind, violently pitching him forward before he ricocheted off Edana and slid to the ground beside her.

He let out a choked cough, a look of surprise on his face. The shot had gone strait through his body. He fumbled to staunch the blood, pressing down on his abdomen.

“I can’t breathe,” he gasped out.

Edana nudged her arm over and took Obi-Wan’s hand in hers. He squeezed her fingers as he stared up into the black sky speckled with stars and sulfur illuminating-rockets. _I didn’t think it would end like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!
> 
> Much love!


	5. Hold Still.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was “Hold Still.” - I decided to flip the end of Phantom Menace. Obi-Wan is mortally wounded by Maul and Qui-Gon defeats the dark lord. Serving up stone cold cruelty right here.

Qui-Gon’s blade sliced through the Zabrak, lopping off the dark lord’s head as his body crumpled and fell into the reactor shaft. The Jedi held his breath, closing his eyes and letting the Force settle around him. For a moment he thought balance had returned, but the sound of someone gasping for air broke his concentration.

_Obi-Wan!_

The Jedi Master’s eyes flew open and he turned to see his apprentice sprawled on the floor, blood pooling beneath him. Qui-Gon ran to the young man’s side, kneeling down and pulling the boy into his lap.

“Ma…master,” Obi-Wan stammered. His chest contracted as he fought to breathe.

“Hold still, young one,” Jinn said gently, trying to ignore the burned flesh on Kenobi’s chest. “Save your breath.”

“I tried…”

The Jedi Master’s heart sank. “I know.” He cupped the boy’s face in his hand. “You fought well.”

Kenobi’s eyes became dull as his life began to slip away. “Not well enough.” He looked up at Qui-Gon, at the man he never seemed to be able to please. This was one of the first times Jinn had been gentle with him.

Self-reproach and deep fear of failure choked Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan’s emotions rattled across their training bond. His apprentice’s aura began to fade into the Force, and he suddenly realized he was not prepared to lose his Padawan, not like this, not after everything they’d been through together. He pulled the boy closer and shook him. “Obi-Wan!” he cried. “Wait!”

The young Jedi’s eyes dragged open wearily.

“I’m… I’m…” Qui-Gon did not know where to begin. Should he beg the boy’s forgiveness? Should he tell him how proud he was of the man he had become?

“At least you have Anakin now,” Kenobi slurred. “He won’t fail you like I have.”

Jinn instantly saw all the ways he had let down his Padawan; the boy was a meticulous student, a stalwart companion, and a valiant warrior who now lay dying, believing he was a disappointment and a failure. Qui-Gon was about to speak, to set the record strait, when the Force silenced him with a chill.

“Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Kenobi became heavy in Qui-Gon’s arms. The young man’s eyes remained open but their vibrancy and light had gone. The energy surrounding him became cold and empty as the Force claimed one of its brightest flames.

Qui-Gon Jinn rest his forehead again Obi-Wan’s and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
